Pregnant women are encouraged to exercise throughout pregnancy to stay healthy, whether or not they were active before they became pregnant. However, as a result of the changes to a woman's body during pregnancy, exercise can become difficult and uncomfortable. Further, the particulars of the structure of the human belly, it distention and natural support, are anathema to the movements required to exercise. In addition, persons who are over-weight can find that their belly is distended in a way similar to that due to pregnancy and when such persons attempt to exercise they are often thwarted due to excessive movements of the belly; such can cause these people to abandon exercise to the detriment of their health.
While there are garments made with expandable belly portions, I have found that typically the belly portion consists of a panel of expandable material that stretches over the distended belly but provides no additional lumbar or back support and which has the tendency to have no control over the positioning of the waist band, particularly in the rear of the garment. It has been found that the waist band of such garments cause considerable discomfort to the wearer when it slips to a natural position at the waistline during use and or cuts into the flesh if too much elastic material is used. It would be preferable to have a waistline of a support and exercise garment that would remain at the more comfortable position well above the waistline, to provide support and comfort to the wearer both in stationary and active positions.
The statistics on exercise during pregnancy are extant. Experts say that nearly 80% of expectant mothers in the US buy clothing that is specifically maternity wear; the majority of these women have expressed frustration with the poor fit and style of the maternity items available to them. Approximately 4.1 million expectant mothers in the US every year; this figure is currently increasing as population figures continue to grow. Women are estimated to spend approximately $200 million annually on maternity clothing. Expectant mothers today seek to maintain their pre-pregnancy lifestyles, including working, socializing and exercising, but continue to lack sufficiently supportive and attractive clothing to do so. The maternity market grew 10% in the first decade of the 2000s, as women wanted to look as stylish and feel as comfortable as their pregnant celebrity counterparts.
Women account for more than 80% of athletic apparel purchasing. Athletic apparel is a growing market segment that currently comprises 13% of the total apparel market in the US; the athletic apparel market is expected to grow another 8.5% by 2014, to total $15.3 billion. 87% of athletic apparel purchasers wear the clothing for more than exercise activity; i.e. around the house, running errands, shopping, and school/work. Nearly all OB/GYNs recommend that women perform some type of exercise regularly throughout their pregnancies, regardless of each woman's athletic/workout history. Both the American Council of Obstetricians and Gynecologists and the Society of Obstetricians and Gynecologists of Canada recommend participation in aerobic and strength-conditioning activities for all women with uncomplicated pregnancies. Pregnant women are advised to exercise at least 30 minutes on most, if not all, days of the week in order to maintain a healthy lifestyle. Exercising during pregnancy has proved to help reduce discomfort, increase energy, improve sleep, mood and posture, promote good muscle tone, strength and endurance, and even help prevent or treat gestational diabetes, and help prepare women for labor and childbirth.
I have invented a new and novel exercise garment that fills a gaping void in the maternity and exercise clothing market. My invention provides a support panel that in one embodiment is included in an exercise pant garment that is comfortable, wicks away perspiration, is supportive and that can be used throughout pregnancy (or other distension of the belly) as changes occur, throughout the typical 40 week gestation period. Further, the garment can be used immediately after pregnancy to aid in exercise and by persons who have large belly regions for other reasons besides pregnancy. In other embodiments, as will be explained below, the panel and support mechanism can be included in a body suit, jumper and other types of clothing that can be made with the structure defined herein as well as a independent component for attachment to existing clothing.